cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Flower Grassy
Flower Grassy, formerly known as Flower Grass, labelled The Hawaii Grassy Clone, is an OC created by . He is best Friends with Flower Tree because they have similarities to each other and he has a possible crush on her, despite being in the same family. He made his first official appearance on Facebook on January 24th, 2017, and in the video Troja Land is Coming!. He likes to live in warm places like Cutie Island, but he doesn't like to live in cold places because he could easily freeze. Appearance His original appearance looked really different from his later designs and appeared to be inanimate, which he was limbless, faceless, and had only four flowers instead of one, with a vase below it. It was a reused GoAnimate item that Twistied Pink and Chibi Zella used to smell. His old design is different from his current design. His flower is big and looks really crooked than the previous Design. Then in his Debut design, it uses the Grassy idle as his body and the Flower's idle as it's Flower. Originally, Flower Grassy's flower was big, but it is a bit small later. In his previous design, the grass is added to the flower. In his Current design, it was changed into Grassy from Object Lockdown with a flower connected to it. He currently wears a Hawaii Skirt as of October 2017, and in the video, Green Rocky and Flower Grassy starts to wear Costumes for Halloween every since. His first time he has been wearing his Hawaii Skirt in a video is Green Rocky and Flower Grassy starts to wear Costumes for Halloween. His Hawaii skirt feels so comfy and lovely as known in Flower Grassy's Redesign Video. For female versions of him, they appear to have eyelashes, while male versions don't. Personality His personality is very nice and friendly. He is also very kind. He can be happy or very sad depending on his mood. He can be sometimes mean to enemies because he doesn't like them. By using his happiness, he makes nice people happy. However, when someone is close to his flower and smells it, he freaks out because he doesn't like anyone smelling his flower and he needs it to survive. He is usually childish despite being a little older. Coverage Appearances 2015 *Meet Twisted Pink (body) 2017 *Troja Land is Coming! (first official appearance) *Meet Flower Grass *Welcome to Flower Grass's Vimeo Account! *Flower Grass Reading WTRFG Chapter 1 *Meet Dora Puffball (metioned) *Meet Bayley Boombox (mentioned) *About Flower Grassy *Wow! I hope they find it! Boombox *Flower Grassy helps Boombox's Sickness *Cutie Sunflower The Greatest Singers *Flower Grassy Watches The Greatest Singers *Katso sings a Song to Mellow and Flower Grassy Keeps Green Rocky safe from Katso's Loudness *Flower Grassy Watches an Episode of PAF named The New Friend, Spotty! *Flower Grassy Watches Klasky Csupo is so Weird *Flower Grassy's Retry in BlazBlue Calamity Trigger *What happens if Flower Grassy doesn't live without Flowers *Flower Grassy's Design has changed again *Green Rocky tells Flower Grassy about being back *Green Rocky and Flower Grassy starts to wear Costumes for Halloween *Flower Grassy's Redesign Video 2018 *Meet Flower Tree (mentioned) *Green Rocky goes to Plush Cutie Island Trivia *He is the first OC by Cutiesunflower to have arms, as the first four characters created by Cutiesunflower who are made before him are armless. *Flower Grassy, along with Mister Puffball, and Hawaii Token are the only objects wearing clothing so far. * He is the first plant character to be created by Cutiesunflower. *He is the first OC by Cutiesunflower to wear his own hawaii skirt. * Unlike most characters created by Cutiesunflower, he has over five designs. * He is the second character to be created by Cutiesunflower in 2017, the first one was Troja. * He has his very own Vimeo Account. * He is also the first Cutiesunflower character to have a Vimeo Account, the second one being Green Ice Cube. * Flower Grassy is the second character to have both genders, the first one being Evil Cake. * He is also the first and only character with arms to have both genders. * He was originally called Flower Grass. But on April 27th, 2017, his name got changed to Flower Grassy. However, his original name is still used on Object Fusion. * Flower Grassy uses the TTS Kenny voice, but other Flower Grassies use different TTS voices. * He appeared as a recommended character in The Fight For Cliché Castle. * He has a mini counterpart named Flassy. * He can wear his Hawaii Skirt anytime. * He was known as Flower Grass from Meet Flower Grass to Flower Grass Reading WTRFG Chapter 1, but he was later renamed to Flower Grassy since About Flower Grassy. *In BFBI 1, there is a character who looks like his design by Blue Tennis Ball named Grass, but the flower looks different than the other one. Gallery Want to see more? Visit Flower Grassy's Gallery! Flower Grass Large Flower Idle.png|Flower Grassy's Older Body Flower Grassy New Idle.png|His Old Idle Flower Grass.jpg|Original Design Flower Grassy New Bodie 463636.png|His Current Body Flower Grassy Jumping.png|Older Jumping Flower Grassy Pose 1.png|Old Standing Pose Bubble Wand and Flower Grassy.png|Flower Grassy being Friends with Bubble Wand Flower Grassy with a GBA.png|Flower Grassy with a Game Boy Advance Flower Grassy as Ashley.png|Flower Grassy as Ashley Flower Grassy as Wario.png|Flower Grassy as Wario Flower Grassy 1.png|Older Pose Flower Grassy Neutral.png|Neutral Flower Grassy Sad.png|Old Sad Pose Original Flower Grassy Idle.png|Original Idle Flower Grassy Beta.png|Beta Flower Grassy Flower Grassy New.png|Newer Pose Flower Grassy Paper.jpg|Paper Flower Grassy with Flowery.png|Flower Grassy and Flowery New Flower Grassy Jumping.png|New Jumping Flower Grassy Sitting New.png|Sitting New Flower Grassy Happy New.png|New Happy Pose Flower Grassy Sad New.png|Flower Grassy Sad New Flower Grassy with Anime Eyes.png|with Anime Eyes Flower Grassy with Cat Ears.png|with Cat Ears Female Flower Grassy.png|Female Version Flower Grassy New Bodie 463636.svg|When Very Happy Flower Grassy Ssssssssssssss.png Flower Grassy Newer Pose.png Flower Grassy Offended_0.png|Flower Grassy Offended 14, Flower Grassy.png Flower Grassy rubbing Green Rocky.png|Rubbing Green Rocky FlowerGrassy.png Flower Grassy Walking.png|Walking Fliwer Grassy Latest Ver._0.png|Flower Grassy's design since October 2017. Flower Grassy with Hawaii Skirt Pose.png|Flower Grassy as he appears in Flower Grassy's Redesign Video. Flower Grassy Body with HS.png|His Newer Body Flower Grassy 2018.png|His 2018 Pose. Category:Male Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Cute Category:Nice Category:Happy Category:Hermaphrodite Category:Green Rocky Fans Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Very Nice Category:Kind Category:2000's births Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grassy Category:Females Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:Plants Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Friendly Category:Female Category:Males Category:Vimeo account Category:Grassy Clones Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Flower Grassy Category:Hexagon Haters